Facing The Mojave
by Nanicane
Summary: Six woke up in Goodsprings with nothing but a scar to show that she had been robbed. With two different sides to this woman, how is she to save the Mojave and cope with schizophrenia? Final Edit.


Pitch black, cold, silent. It was peaceful. Then the smell of old dusts permeating the air like a plague, coughing from the old dust woke her with a start. Green eyes flew open and surveyed the area around her; it was unfamiliar as was the old man who watched her carefully. Sunlight hit her eye when she turned her head and she squinted then moved her head to the side, groaning, she tried to sit up but her body couldn't handle it.

"Whoa, now." The older gentleman helped her, slowly, to sit up.

"What…where..?" A pain made itself known on the left upper side of her temple.

It was sharp and quick bit it caused her to cautiously probe the area curiously, she felt no pain when she touched the indent in her skull but it brought more questions to the forefront of her mind.

"My name is Doc Mitchell, little lady. You took two bullets to the skull; Victor brought you in some time ago." It had been a few weeks since he had brought her in and Victor saw fit to come once a week to make sure she was at least alive.

He looked at her clearly now, for the first time and saw a scared young woman who also seemed lost. Doc Mitchell pulled out a mechanical mirror of sorts and handed it to her,

"See if I got everythin' in the right place." He implored.

She lifted the mechanical mirror and looked at herself: almond shaped piercing green eyes, shoulder length chocolate brown hair; rounded medium length nose that wasn't too wide or too narrow, high cheek bones that gave her an appearance of a godly being, her jaw and slender neck fit her face perfectly. To Doc Mitchell he saw a fair goddess but she saw plain features in her own eyes.

"I feel that this is close to wha…" She stopped and looked around, unable to really tell if that was how she had looked before the two bullets to the head.

Giving back the mechanical mirror, she looked ready to finally stand. Doc Mitchel slowly helped her to her feet with a genuine smile upon his lips. He slowly guided her upwards, steading her wobbly legs as she let him guide her.

"Slowly, slowly. This ain't a race." He told her then she finally was standing up all the way on her own.

A wave of dizzying nausea hit her like a train that sent one hand to her stomach and another to Doc Mitchell's shoulder. Once the nausea passed, she stood up straight and took in her surroundings. The house felt big and homely but she had a feeling no one else lived with the old Doc.

"You think you can walk by yerself?" He gave a critical eye before giving her a hopeful look.

"I think so, yes." With confidence, she took a wobbly step forward and was rewarded with not falling or having to grab onto Doc Mitchell.

"Alright, let's go over here to the Vit-o-matic Vigor Tester." Doc Mitchell told her as he walked over to a machine and stood beside it, waiting for her.

Slowly but carefully, she wobbled over to the machine and smiled at Doc Mitchell.

"Now, let's see how you're doing in other areas."

Dubbing herself 'Six' thanks to a little tinkering on her part and made her way to the Prospector saloon near the center of Goodsprings as Doc Mitchell had called it. Giving a friendly smile and wave to the older dark tanned man sitting on the front porch of the saloon before opening the door and moving into the saloon but, was stopped by a bark. Six looked over to the source of the bark and saw a dog who padded up to her carefully. Out of instinct, Six let her hand only move towards the dog muzzle slowly and let the dog sniff her. The dog seemed happy to have someone understand how to introduce themselves properly.

"That's unusual; she doesn't normally take a liking to anyone that quick." Six looked at the woman walking towards her.

Clothed in leather armor with her light brown hair pulled back into a messy bun and soft facial features, as imposing as this woman wanted to appear she looked as though she was a sweetheart.

"Muscle Memory." Six mumbled.

"I'm the one who has been with Doc Mitchell." The woman smiled at her,

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Sunny Smiles and this here big oaf is Cheyenne."

"I've decided to call myself Six. Since I can't remember what my name really is. Doc Mitchell sent me over here to see if I can remember anything else by shooting a gun." Six gave Sunny a small smile as the other woman laughed.

"Sure, I have an extra Varmint Rifle. Let's head out back and try hitting some bottle first." Sunny Smiles motioned for Six to follow and she did, with Cheyenne following her happily.

Six proved to be a great shot and even helped Sunny clear the Goodsprings sources of water then was taught how to make Healing Powder.

"I don't know how to thank you Sunny." Six told her as they walked up to the front porch to the saloon.

"No thanks needed. I just doin' what is right. What happened to you wasn't right at all and you deserve to have some kindness." Sunny, Cheyenne and Six all perked up at the sound of a mad voice in the other room.

All three looked into the bar room and saw a man pointing aggressively at a buxom woman with slicked back short dark brown hair.

"You better hand over Ringo soon or there will be hell to pay." The woman didn't seem effected by the man's threat.

"If you're not going to buy a drink then get the hell outta my bar." The woman pointed towards the door,

"I'll be back." The man said, and then pushed past the trio peeping.

"You gunna come in and introduce yourself or stand there gawkin'?" The trio moved into the bar room and sat down at the counter.

The woman went behind the counter and looked at both women,

"I'm Trudy. I run the Prospector Saloon here." Trudy looked at Six then at Sunny Smiles.

"This is Six, Trudy. Don't give me that look; she doesn't know who she is so she decided on her own name." Trudy looked at Six and gave her an almost confused look but pulled out a dark bottle with yellow and red on it from under the counter.

"On the house. Sunset Sarsaparilla." Trudy smiled and leaned back against the counter behind her.

"You don't remember anythin'?" She asked and her reply was Six pulling a piece of paper from her knapsack and handed it to Trudy.

The woman looked it over then lifted her eyes back to Six as she handed the piece of paper back.

"So, you were a courier takin' some kinda poker chip to Vegas? Don't see why anyone would want the chip, not like it's worth a lot of caps." Trudy shrugged,

"Well, Victor told me he saw the men heading towards Primm. This Pip-boy the Doc gave me seems to be very helpful." Six looked at her Pip-boy and smiled, the Doc had been so nice to give her a vault suit and Pip-boy.

"Headin' out soon then?" Trudy asked as she watched Six pop open the beverage and take a large gulp.

Six put the drink down after her gulp and nodded,

"I don't want to be a burden to everyone. I just want to find the man who did this to me." Six made a face and then looked back at Trudy with a look Trudy could only describe as sinister.

"What will you do when you find him Six?" Sunny asked.

"I'm going to blow his fucking brains out." Six answered with a devilish smile upon her lips.

The Mojave sun was hot and unforgiving, sweating from every pore on her body but she was trekking onward. Six vowed she would buy some kind of hat when she reached Primm, Lord knew she needed it or she would have to suffer through her skin burning and she did not want that. Thankfully she was closing in on Primm and the sun was setting. Several barrels with fires in them and a young man dressed in a type of soldier's garb leaning against a half torn down wall smoking a cigarette. He must have seen her because he pulled the cigarette from his mouth, threw it to the ground and stepped on it. The soldier moved forward and Six felt it, the shift. The shift she had felt when she was in the saloon in Goodsprings, it was like she wasn't in control of her own body when it happened and she became someone else.

"'Cuse me Ma'am. Primm is off limits." He was young, most likely just joined not too long ago.

"What's the NCR doing in Primm, sir?" Her voice took on a sultry tone and the young man picked up on it immediately.

"Well…uh.." He was sweating, her presence unnerved him, and it made him ungodly horny as he watched her fiddled playfully with the top of her vault suit.

"We, uh…the Lieutenant..he.." The soldier pointed towards a tent in in the back of the ruined houses.

Six placed a seeming innocent kiss on the young man's cheek and patted his chest gently,

"How about you show me where the Lieutenant is?" Her smile was a mix between innocence and seductiveness as she looked at him.

"Yes Ma'am!" The young man was more than happy to lead her to his commanding officer and he made a beeline for the tent,

"Sir, you have a visitor."

"Let them in." The voice form inside the tent answered.

The young man looked back at Six and smiled shyly,

"It was nice to meet you Ma'am." She thanked him with another kiss on his cheek as his comrades looked on in jealous envy.

Six stepped into the tent and heard the other soldiers grilling their fellow soldier with questions.

"Lieutenant?" The man had to have been in his late thirties but he carried the air of a man who worked hard for what he had.

"Lieutenant Hayes, New California Republic Army, 5th Battalion, 1st Company at your service Ma'am. My boys didn't give you any problem, did they ma'am?" Lieutenant Hayes felt her eyes all over him; it had been years since a young woman looked at him in _that_ manner.

Six's eyes gazed over him appreciatively; her fingers itching to get under that armor where she knew hid the sculpted body she wanted to see.

"May I call you Hayes?" The way his name sounded in her voice made a shiver go up his spine.

Whores were easy lays but they weren't seductive, they knew if they looked good enough that you would pay for their services but this woman in front of him didn't want to be paid for something she enjoyed. Six took his silent stare at her breasts as a hint that he wouldn't mind.

"Hayes, I'm looking for a very bad man who decided to put two in my skull. Did a guy in a checkered suit come through Primm?" Her voice snapped him from his thoughts and he dragged his eyes up to hers.

"Not that I know of ma'am. Though the sheriff might know more but the town has been overrun Powder Gangers. I can't touch the place until I get reinforcements." He watched a knowing smirk cross her face,

"I'll take care of that problem for you Hayes. Don't worry you're handsome self." Six turned abruptly and went towards the tent flap.

"Ma'am." She stopped and turned around to look back at Hayes.

"Hayes?" Before she could react he was in front of her and his lips on hers.

Six didn't stop him; she let herself melt into the kiss. Giving him that passion back if only for a few minutes, meeting him kiss for kiss until they were both breathing heavily.

"I have to go Lieutenant Hayes, I have a town to save." Six smirked, turned and sashayed out of the tent with Lieutenant Hayes's eyes fixated on her ass.


End file.
